Criminal
by msroyce03
Summary: Jason Mccann kidnapps the new girl Daniella Jimenez while she was just getting to know her new neighborhood
1. Chapter 1

I had just moved to Las Vegas, Nevada from Manhattan. Thank god me and my mom moved in the summer because I hate school so much to start in the middle of the semester. I wasn't a girly girl, preppy, popular girl in school. I was just the mean, tomboyish, troublemaker in school. I guess you could call me popular since I was the toughest girl in school. At the end of the day I would get detention. Once, I got detention for bringing a knife to school someone must've snitched on me. Momma got that person bad. That led to another detention. Even though I was the troublemaker at school it doesn't mean that I didn't have any friends. I, Alexandra, and Ryder became friends in first grade. Alexandra was the good girl in school not getting into trouble and Ryder was the average guy sometimes getting into trouble and sometimes not. It was hard to leave them I try hard not to cry it's that I haven't cried since I was 13. Now I'm 16. Haven't cried for 3 years straight, amazing right?

"Hey Dan, you have two arms right? Help me with the boxes" My mom said obviously annoyed with her tone. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming". I helped her with the boxes and was surprised that the house didn't look that bad. I wasn't really used to living in houses because I lived in crappy apartment buildings in the ghetto/ the projects. I took out my cellphone out my back pocket to look at the time and date. June 30th, 6:30pm. Taking a walk, getting to know this neighborhood wouldn't be a problem would it? But I was SO wrong.

Sorry, short story next chapter will be longer


	2. Chapter 2

I quickly ran to my new room, grabbed my iPod and almost ran out the house. "DANIELLA MICHELLE JIMENEZ, where are you going?" my mom practically yelled. "Out" I said rolling my eyes. "Ok, whatever". With that I walked out and plugged in my earphones and listened to music. I and my mom never really had a 'relationship'. She didn't really care about me I was always the mean, getting in trouble one and my twin sister Isabella was the nice, getting good grade ones. Unfortunately I have to live with my mom and she gets to live with dad. I walked past an alley that reminded me of the place where I lived at before. This neighborhood looks kind of ghetto. I looked down my shoe to see if I still had my gun and knife in my pocket. Me, I don't leave the house without my weapons. Suddenly, I hear something like a car speeding up to me. Even through the earphones I could still hear my surroundings. I looked back to see if there as anything there… nothing. I keep walking, there is that sound again. I look back, this time a maroon van is right next to me. A guy is sitting on the driver's seat and a teenage boy, a hot teenage boy is sitting on the passenger's seat. The guy leans slowly a little. "Hey do you know where Park Street is?" he asked me. "Are you joking?" I asked him suspiciously.

"Does it look like I'm joking?" he said chuckling a little bit and so was the teen boy. The gift of my hawk hearing I heard him say "blonde". Oh hell no, he did not just mess.

"Well sorry buddy, I just moved to Las Vegas today so if you really want to know where Park Street is, ask someone else, stupid!" I said to him giving him the full on bad girl attitude. As if nothing just happened, I walked away rolling my eyes. That asshole does not know who he is messing with. After I just walked only one block, some person grabbed me around the waist and put his hand on my mouth which apparently he also had that rubbing alcohol stuff. Surprise, surprise. I saw this one on television. I acted like it did something to me so I just closed my eyes and made myself feel light. I opened my eyes just a little to see who it was. It was that teen boy I saw in the van. Damn, he is extremely hot up close. He opened the van door and just threw across the van and closed the door with a slam. My hipbone felt like it just cracked and my body felt almost numb. Did someone/thing bit him on the ass? Oh hell no. I tried to slowly reach for my knife when, oh no, my hands were tied. More like handcuffed. Instead of focusing on my thoughts I listened to their conversation. "You know, we could use her on our plan" I guessed the teen boy said.

Damn, he also got a sexy voice. "I like how you think, Jason" oh, so this boy's name is Jason. I thought back of a Jason that name sounds very familiar and that face. Holy shit Jason Mccann the guy who blew up the funeral. Cool. Too bad he's going to jail not that it bothers me because I've been to jail more than 3 times. You know what's sad? My mom didn't bail me out; Alexandra was always there for me to bail me out. It's sad how she does those nice and helpful things to me and I don't even do anything good for her in return. After what seemed like an hour later. We were wherever I was. Oh shoot, I better close my eyes now. Some people who were me right now would be freaking out or nervous but I wasn't. I was excited and happy I was kidnapped. I don't really know what to do for the rest of the summer and plus, my mom wouldn't care. The van door opened and I pretended to be passed out. Jason carried me in some kind of house. I opened my eyes, lying on a couch; the house didn't really look that bad. There was the television, and oh, there is a refrigerator. I wonder if there's any frozen pizza in there man, I'm starving. Once I noticed I was all by myself I walked to the refrigerator and opened the top. Yes, frozen pizza. I licked my lips and grabbed it I turned around and had the hugest shock of my life.

I gasped and dropped the pizza. "Well hey babe, your awake" Jason said staring at me like I'm some type of girl in a bathing suit on a sunny day at a beach. Well, obviously. "Uhh.. yo no hablo ingles que lo que tu estas diciendo?" My spanish wasn't quite bad i'm half Dominican and Italian. Jason smirked. "That's okay I like Latin Girls" he said and winked. "Ew, now get out of my way got a pizza to microwave." I said pushing him. Finally, I made my destination to the microwave and put the frozen pizza and set it up for three minutes and a half. "Who do you think you are pushing people?" he said with a cold voice. "Alright Jason whatever your damn name is if your too slow to get out my way I'm going to push you, ok?" "Bipolar much?" I muttered. Already disgusted enough he whistled. "Damn, you have a fine ass" he said licking his lips. "Oh my god, my life is fucked up" I said out loud to myself. Jason grabbed me by the waist and sat me on the counter. What the fuck? Is he on crack? "Tell me about yourself babe" he said resting his hands on my laps. "Uh, why should I?" I rolled my eyes. "Because I said so!" he screamed at me suddenly getting all mad and loud. "Whoa relax yourself dude take a chill pill, get some fresh air, why should I tell you about myself?"


	3. Chapter 3

His eyes soften a bit and he said, "Because I've never had a friend before". Both of us just stood there looking at each other's eyes. I looked away after the intense stare between us. We both snapped to reality, "So, uh" Jason said pulling his arm behind his neck. I smirked. It was quite interesting to see a killer bomber suddenly nervous. "You have any cup cakes?" I said with a smile. I sure do love some cup cakes. "I don't know this isn't my house?" He snapped. I rolled my eyes. "Is it that time of month for you?" I said taunting him. Jason glared at me. "You're a funny girl you know that, right?" He said with sarcasm. It took me a few seconds to realize what he was doing. Jason slowly started walking towards me closing the space between us.

Jason's POV

"You're a funny girl you know that, right?" I said with sarcasm in my voice. I just find this girl so attractive; I walked towards her closer and closer 'till our chests were touching. I put my left hand on the right side of her cheek and leaned forward. Waiting for her lips to meet mine but all I got was a gentle soft hand. "I'm sorry I can't" she said. "Why?" I asked her a little hurt. "I don't kiss someone who I just met" she answered.

soooo sorry very short i love the comments. You guys almost made me cry. I think that i'm such a bad writer. You changed my mind :) ily guys thanks so much and sorry for the wait


End file.
